Mirkwood Dungeons
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: A short one-shot about a conversation between Fili and Kili in the dungeons of Mirkwood. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit.


AN: So, this is a quick little one-shot taking place in the Mirkwood Dungeons with Kili and Fili. I absolutely love these two Dwarves and think no matter what position they're in they'll always find a way to lighten the mood, even for a short while. Enjoy!

Fili watches the Elves walk past them from their rounds once again, walking up the stairs to the celebration heard from their prison. Fili sighs and tilts his head towards his brothers' cell behind him, hearing him throwing something and catching it. _Leave it to Kili to be able to find something to do in a cell_ Fili thinks to himself, a small smirk playing on his lips. It doesn't last long though because he hasn't seen Kili since they were thrown in here; which means he doesn't even know if he was hurt by the spiders, not having any time to check his younger brother over.

"Kili…?" Fili calls over to his brother, turning to try to get a glimpse of the young Dwarf. Kili looks up as he catches his stone and tries to peer through the bars on his door to see his brother but the wall is in his way.

"Fili?" Kili answer in turn, furrowing his eyebrows at the slight concern seeping through his older brothers' voice. Others wouldn't have been able to pick up on it but Kili's ears have honed in on the difference, just as Fili's has with his.

"You okay?" Fili asks, pushing closer to the bars but other than turning to mush and sliding through them, he can't get any closer. He hates not being able to see his brother, having only to go on Kili's word that he's okay. Fili scowls knowing Kili could be on his death bed and he'd still say he is fine.

"I'm fine," Kili says, leaning back against the wall next to his cell's door.

"The spiders…" Fili tries to explain but realizes he will look weak no matter how he says it. Kili sighs inwardly but then smiles fondly at his brothers concern.

"I got away; I'm unharmed. I give you my word," Kili assures his brother as Kili tries to peer through the bars with no success once again.

"You're sure?" Fili asks, turning all of his senses on his brother, listening for any sign that he is lying. Kili rolls his eyes and scowls.

"Fili I'm fine," Kili sighs out, looking to heavens above and shaking his head.

"You always say you're fine," Fili counters, narrowing his eyebrows and his lips set in a thin line. Kili can picture his brothers' face, having seen identical ones to it time and time again.

Thorin watches his nephews, having the ability to see both of them from his own cell. He smiles slightly, listening to Fili trying to find out if Kili is truly all right and to Kili trying to convince Fili he is. Thorin shakes his head, having worried about his youngest nephew as well, and so has been studying Kili throughout the whole conversation, satisfied with what he sees.

"Fili, your brother is fine," Thorin assures his eldest nephew. Fili and Kili glance over to Thorin's cell and Thorin look at Fili, nodding his head. Fili sighs in relief and sits back against the wall of his cell, closing his eyes and listening to his brother muttering under his breath. A smile ghosts over Fili's lips, knowing exactly what his brother is saying.

"If you want us to believe you, then don't lie about you being fine all the time," Fili scolds his brother, amusement in his voice. He can almost hear Kili's eye roll before there is shuffling. Kili moves away from his barred door and drops down to the floor, crossing his arms and glaring at the wall he shares with his brother. _ I don't lie about being fine. I'm fine when I say I'm fine. It's just not _your_ fine. But me being anything under more than perfect is not fine to you_ Kili grumbles in his head.

"Kili stop sulking," Thorin chides his youngest, not having to see him to know exactly what he is doing. Kili turns his glare to where his uncles' cell would be if the wall wasn't in the way and he can hear a soft chuckle coming from his brothers' cell. Thorin shakes his head. "Fili stop instigating."

Fili's chuckles stops short and he sends a scowl at his uncles' cell, making sure his uncle can't see it. A smirk suddenly appears on Fili's face and he glances behind him at Kili's dungeon.

"At least I'm not flirting with the she-Elves," Fili mutters loud enough for only Kili to hear.

"I was not!" Kili shouts, standing up and banging on the bars of his door, resulting in a chuckle from his brother. Balin sighs from his position nearby and he looks over at Thorin seeing him sighing in exasperation as well.

"Boys!" Thorin shouts in warning as he rests his head in his hand and shakes it. Balin chuckles under his breath; they might be trapped here for the rest of their lives but at least they won't be short on entertainment.

AN: Please read a quick review! Love getting feedback from everyone. Thanks for reading!


End file.
